Taming the Beastly Centauride
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Upon taming the Headliner Speed with a kiss, Luffy soon finds with a new kind of admirer. Full, explicit version to be found at Archive of Our Own.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[TBC]**

 **Taming the Beastly Centauride**

 **[TBC]**

Speed had no idea what was going on. As she was bringing provisions for her fellow Beasts Pirates in Bakura Town, she soon saw her fellow Headliner, Holdem, being defeated by people she hadn't recognized before. As she thought of how to respond to the situation occurring around her, Speed's attention was soon grabbed when she felt an arm enclose around her waist and a weight on her SMILE-effected horseback, which forced a moan from her that she couldn't restrain. Having a good-looking significant other was on Speed's private priority list, after all.

"Giddy up, Horsey!" A boyish voice called out while Speed was lost in her own little world.

"Ah, who is this?!" She said in a daze. "To be embraced like this-" It was then that she recognized what the voice said and turned to the young man angrily. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Whoa!" The man exclaimed with surprise while the smaller girl he was holding by his side looked on fearfully. "A Human?!"

As Speed struggled to get the two off of her with her subordinates not too far behind to help, the man turned to the child he was holding and called out. "Hey, Tama! Make a dango!" With the girl pulling a dango from her body with an apparent Devil Fruit ability, the man then tried to tell her something else, but with Speed using both of her arms to push them off, it didn't take long him to lose patience. "Oh, for the love of Roger!" He exclaimed before he then grabbed hold of the dango in the girl's hand with his teeth and then turned towards Speed, who didn't have enough time to prevent him from placing the dango in her mouth with his mouth.

It was then that everything fell silent. The eyes of everyone in the area widened in shock as they saw the unknown person who defeated Holdem kissing Speed on the lips with the embarrassed latter unsure of what to do before her mind was affected on some level. As soon as the man let go of her lips, however, Speed said to the two on her horseback with a straight, horse-like smile. "What would you have me do, Masters?!"

 **[TBC]**

After dropping the stolen food at Okobore Town, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Trafalgar Law, and their new Wano Kingdom friends, Kiku the Samurai, Tama the Devil Fruit user, Komachiyo the Komainu, and Speed the tamed Beasts Pirate, headed for the ruins of Oden Castle. Although Kiku was in favor of Tama returning home to Amigasa Village after the long day she had, Speed, now obeying both Luffy and Tama, couldn't really separate herself from one of them in favor of the other, and with Law seeing the value of a Headliner as well as someone with Tama's power on their side, Speed and Tama came along for the sake of argument.

"Any particular reason why that centaur woman is following both Straw Hat and the kid, but in different ways?" Law drawled in annoyance as he, Zoro, and Kiku rode the komainu to the ruins. On Komachiyo's left, Speed raced while chatting affectionately with her riders, Luffy and Tama, as if they were her husband and daughter as much as her masters.

Zoro shrugged outwardly indifferent, but internally, he thought the whole thing was odd as well. "Luffytaro figured that Tama's, uh, taming power worked on Speed because she's part horse." He said while making sure that Kiku didn't figure out things too soon. He then grimaced in dismay. "As for the lovesickness, I'm pretty sure that the way he got her to be tamed affected her in more ways than one."

"I admit, it's somewhat unusual for a love story." Kiku interjected unsurely before then adding with a smile. "But I do enjoy how well they've already bonded. It's like they're a happy family of three."

"Let's not go there." Law replied with a gag of disgust.

Meanwhile, with Speed and her two riders, the Horse Smile user constantly felt her gaze turned back towards Luffy who grinned at her as she blushed. "What's up, Speed?" He asked her, oblivious to her lovestruck expression.

Speed felt her heartbeat as she hugged herself giddily to Luffy and Tama's confusion. It was then that Speed couldn't hold it in anymore. Turning to Tama, she asked. "Master Tama, may I borrow Master Luffy privately for a moment?" Then back to Luffy, she inquired. "If that doesn't trouble you, Master Luffy?"

Sharing a confused glance with Luffy, Tama soon replied in an unsure tone of voice. "Well, I'm sure I'll be fine with Komachiyo protecting me."

Shrugging in nonchalance, Luffy added with a smile. "Okay, I don't mind hearing what you have to say, Speed."

Speed whinnied in excitement and galloped along closer to the komainu before handing Tama over to Kiku and then taking Luffy sideways into a forested area fast enough that he had to quickly yell out. "Don't worry, guys! We'll be back soon!"

As the two were fading out of eyesight, Tama looked at the three adults in curiosity. "Do any of you know what she wants him for? It feels pretty weird to me."

Thinking it over, Law, Zoro, and Kiku in unison mentally came to the same conclusion that brought a shocked look to the two men and a blush to Kiku's face.

Coughing into his hand, Law forced himself to respond. "Uh, don't worry about it, kid. You can figure it out when you're twice as old as you are now."

"I got to say, my old friend's got game." Zoro commented to himself turning to Law. "Wait, do horses count as game animals?"

Just as Law was about to snap at the question, Kiku slapped the hilt of her sword onto Zoro's head which left a bump and told the frowning swordsman. "I apologize, Zorojuro, but please don't be so flippant about it around women and small children."

"I still don't get it." Tama said to herself as the older three turned their heads away embarrassingly.

 **[TBC]**

 **Explicit Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own**

 **Ideologically Sensitive Readers Be Warned**

 **[TBC]**

 **Had planned on working on this pairing since Speed's debut, and since it's increasingly unlikely that we'll see a female Beasts Pirate at the same rank as Jack the Drought in canon, I think I'll might have to make do with Speed as the highest-ranking female Beasts Pirate known to us so far in the future full-length Pirate Luffy story I plan to do. Anyway, for those wondering, a Centauride is apparently a female Centaur, like how Mermen are to Mermaids, even if they didn't originally exist in Greek mythology, but some tales come with exaggerations that are sometimes for the good of the story, so you know.**

 **I also can understand if some readers might feel that a pairing like this has a brainwashing touch, but one can argue that Speed, even under Tama's control, still has a measure of her true personality which, from what I've seen, is a mix of bossiness, independence, bashfulness, and perhaps secretly kind with a touch of romanticism. Granted, I could be wrong, and once Tama's Devil Fruit power is eventually worn off, she'll might side against the Straw Hats and their allies, but I'm sure that even if she has a conflict of loyalty later on, she'll might pick Tama and friends ultimately in the end for the appreciation Tama gave her for protecting her as best she could from Kaido's rage and Luffy for keeping her safe from his fight with Kaido.**

 **As ever, the lemony content will be on Archive of Our Own only for the sake of protection, as I'm sure you all can understand. Anyone who has a thing for lemons and has none of the silly ideological sensitive issues with them as some people do, are welcome to find me there, if they haven't found me already. I also would like to thank the FanFictionNet users who helped me ground out the details behind a Human/Centaur lemon. So, Kowaba, LordDraekai, and whackybiscuit, thank you all.**


End file.
